I'm Lying Through My Teeth
by CurlyHairedDisaster
Summary: Johnny, thinking about his friendship with Lulu and how it's affected his life. JoLu Oneshot.


**A/N: Due to the **_**extreme **_**lack of JoLu fics, I had to step in and write one myself. Since I'm not awesome enough to be creative and write a fresh story, I decided to go off what's already happened on GH. These are Johnny's musings on everything that's happened since he's met Lulu, from when they first met all the way up to when he rescued her at the B&W Ball. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are nice! **

_I never should have stopped._ Hell, I never should have even left home in the first place! I knew only too well what happened when my father found out I was missing, and he _always_ found out. But I'm selfish, and perhaps stupid, so _of course_ I was on the road that night, having no idea that one moment brought on by chance would completely change my life. I had no idea what would happen when I met _h__er_.

_Her._ Ironic that she was also running away that night to escape her life, if only for a minute. I never should have stopped, like I said, but what sane guy my age would leave a pretty blonde hitchhiker on the side of the road?

Her name was Lulu. Who knew that the name would tattoo itself onto my brain (and perhaps even my heart) and become number one on my list of priorities? I could tell she was upset that night. I remember everything about it. The constant _I'm so stupid_'s and _everyone told me_'s she kept muttering made it tempting to ask more about her, but at the time her life wasn't so interesting to me. Funny how quickly things change.

Whatever it was that she was running away from, she saw me as a chance to think of something else and relax, no matter how temporary the feeling. I felt the same when it came to her. She was so easy to talk to, and before I knew it, we exchanged numbers _and_ she had my mother's necklace of all things. I have no idea what possessed me to give her one of the only things I cherish in life. What can I say? It just felt right.

Anyway, I should've known that she was trouble the moment that Jason Morgan, enforcer of the Corinthos mob organization, showed up with a gun because apparently, this girl's running away was a big deal. But I am selfish after all, and stupid, and there she was…just too damn irresistible. And it's not like I went _looking_ for her either. She was just sort of always _there_, turning up when I least expected it.

I admit, I was jealous when I found out she had a boyfriend, and an obnoxious jerk at that. I should have expected something like Logan Hayes. She was so _intoxicating_, and not to mention gorgeous. Of course a guy like him would be territorial! Yeah, I loved making him jealous that day at the MetroCourt when they had obviously been discussing something important. God, I wondered what she saw in him. I _still_ do. He's so possessive and brutish. A total ogre. A Neanderthal. I'd thought that the moment I saw him. And sure enough, half an hour later during a walk in the park, there the bastard was: grabbing at her and screaming about not letting her walk away right in her teary-eyed face. I could've killed him.

And I might've too, had she not stopped me. It's habit to pull my gun out when things get rough. She knew that from my encounter with Morgan. I was a tad hurt when she freaked and basically told me to get lost, but at least I'd made sure that Logan wasn't going to be on her good side any time soon.

Well, that's what I'd thought at the time. Because the night I picked her up again, with her running away once more, I found out that it was all because her pops didn't like the idea of her and Logan. They'd broken up, but they were once more an item. Well, I couldn't say I blamed her dad. Not that I said that to her of course. I just sat and listened, learning quite a bit actually.

So her life wasn't exactly cookies and cream, either. Her father was hardly around (which sounded like a great situation to me, what with my psycho of an old man), and that damn bastard Logan! He _cheated _on her. Not just cheated on her, but based their _whole relationship_ on a bet that he could get into her pants. Pushing away the nauseating idea of her and Logan sleeping together, all I could think about was why the hell a guy would do something so stupid when he had a girl like Lulu.

Moving on, the idea of her and I running away together was nice, but I knew it could never happen. I always had to go back to the Hell Hole. My father was insane. But it was nice pretending for a little while that I could have a normal life with a girl like her.

That fantasy ended all too soon when my stupid handlers found it necessary to kidnap her, thinking they could use her as leverage to get me home. And didn't it work too? I ran home so fast it's a wonder I didn't beat them back to the house. Luckily, they let her go, no sweat. _She must be really special, _I'd thought. This was the second time the mob had come to retrieve her, this time with Sonny Corinthos himself making sure she got home safely.

And of course she was special. She was fiery, lovely, and as I'd discovered, she had a very big heart. I almost smiled when she came up to me concerned about how I was living, trying to convince me to find a way out. I knew it was hopeless for me, but by then she'd managed to become important to me, so I had to keep her safe. I wanted her to stay alive. And there was only one way I knew how to make sure that happened.

She didn't take to me pushing her away that well. In fact, she was down right pissed. I admired her though, she didn't look hurt or show any other sign of weakness. She just threw it all back at me and left, the bodyguard assigned to her (who I could easily tell had a thing for her, by the way he trailed behind her so fast) calling me a jerk as they went. Yeah it hurt, but at least she'd be safe.

Unfortunately for me, she had a death wish. She kept throwing herself into the very situations I tried to keep her out sf. Who the hell did she think she was, coming _back_ to my house, risking her _life_ just to return my mother's necklace? So I could have something to _hold on to_? That was worth getting herself offed at the hands of my lunatic father? As glad as I was to see her, she needed to stay as far away from me and my dad as possible. He'd killed others I'd gotten involved with before. Them I could afford to lose, but not Lulu. Never Lulu.

I tried everything in my power to keep her safe and alive. I still am. Look what good it does me. My father _still _found out about her, and he went after her in a way I'd never seen him before. He wouldn't rest until she was dead. I had no choice but to warn her, so I crashed her brother's ball.

She was _gorgeous_ in that white gown. The other girl in it, Nadine or whatever, didn't even come close to her. I just watched awhile, seeing her laugh and smile at Logass, then her dad. I almost forgot why I was there. She was so _happy_, an emotion I rarely felt, one that I _only_ felt when I was around her.

I had to get her away. It wasn't an easy task, what with Logan constantly at her side and that stupid girl that had me constantly dancing with her. Now that I look back, I think that was the girl that Logan cheated on Lulu with. The glares the two shot each other when they crossed paths told it all. But that didn't matter at the time. All that mattered was that I got Lulu away from Wyndemere and _away_ from Anthony Zacchara.

Stupid girl. _Insane_, actually. She wanted to use herself as bait to lure my father out. Hell, it was safer to run out into the middle of a busy highway and sit down! I tried to get through to her, told her things I'd never shared with anyone else. It wasn't just to make her understand, it was that I trusted her. I was comfortable around her. Never before had I approached the subject of my father murdering my mother with anybody. That's how important she'd become to me in such a little amount of time.

It was somewhat pleasing to learn that she cared for me as well. I mean, it wasn't enough to make her choose me over Logan (because she still continually chose the big oaf), but she cared enough to want me alive. If I had died when Sonny Corinthos had me at gunpoint, using me as bait, it would've been a comforting last thought knowing that I mattered to Lulu.

I knew exactly what she felt like watching me almost die when the roles were reversed. It scared the hell out of me when I found my dad holding his gun to her the same way he had to me when I was eight. And my mom wasn't here to take the bullet this time. And then he had no idea what he was doing: handing _me_ the gun, telling _me _to kill her. In a sick way, it was funny that I could never kill a girl I barely knew but that I could kill my own father. I was so close too, but the stupid gun had been empty all along. I admit though, I was relieved.

And Lulu understood. She always understands. It's scary, how alike are lives really are. _My mother's in a mental hospital_, she'd said. I don't know what was more shocking: the fact that she also had a crazy parent or that she'd said it so easily, as if we were old friends. She trusted me, and I trusted her. I would do anything for her.

My father's not a threat anymore, paralyzed and in a hospital for the criminally insane. That's what he gets for jumping off a castle wall. Still, I'm doing everything I can to ensure Lulu Spencer's safety. I can't see her because that'd be too dangerous, but it doesn't mean I don't want to. Also dangerous is how important she became so fast!

_I don't love Lulu, I barely know her, _I'd told my dad when he'd tried killing her. It's always my excuse. But is it really true? Do I really know little enough to still stand by that statement? Her name is Lulu Spencer. Her father's name is Luke Spencer, and he had a heart attack the night of the Black and White Ball. Her mother is in a mental home, unresponsive to the world around her. She has a brother named Lucky Spencer and a prince for a half-brother named Nikolas Cassidine. Nik is also losing his mind, fiancé Emily killed at the ball he hosted, possibly by my father. Lulu's under the protection of Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. She has a cousin named Carly, who was almost strangled at the party. She wants me to stay away from Lulu. A lot of guys like her, such as that goon of Sonny's and that guy who talks funny and calls her the "Fair One". She has an ass of a boyfriend named Logan, whose father's name is Scott. She made a deal with Scott, and that's why she got back together with his bastard son in the first place. She has a stepmother named Tracy. She's beautiful. She's stubborn. She's kind. She's terribly, terribly brave. I could write a book on her.

I'm lying through my teeth when I say I barely know her.

_And I'm definitely lying through my teeth when I say I'm not falling deeply in love her._


End file.
